I'll Be
by MissRe
Summary: How do you let the one that you come to love know?


Disclaimer: I don't own the world of Harry Potter – I'm just borrowing it for a little bit. I also don't own the song, I'll Be.

_Roses are Red,_

_Violets are Blue,_

_You may be Loony,_

_But I like you._

"Ronald Bilius Weasley! I can't believe that you actually sent a Valentine that said something like that to Luna! What a great big prat! Forget emotional range of a teaspoon – you don't have the emotional range of drop of water. Men! You can't do anything without my help can you? I suppose I will have to help you – if only for poor Luna's sake. How can you expect the girl to understand that you like her after you send her something like that. You are lucky I can fix this. I need to go the library and research. I'll be back."

With a sharp twist, Hermione left the common room in search of an answer to her unspoken train of thought. Behind her, she left two very confused men.

"Harry, what was that about?" Ron looked genuinely confused.

Harry just shook her head, "Ron, she may be my girlfriend, but I don't understand her half of the time. I tend to shake my head and say 'Yes Dear' a lot."

Ron shot a look between the exit and Harry, "Mental that one!" With a shrug, he got back to work on his Valentine gift for Luna.

* * *

Ron was never sure when he noticed Luna. He had known her his entire life. She was a neighbor at the Burrow and she spent a lot of time with playing with Ginny as they grew up. His earliest memories were of her being, well, odd. He had been very uncomfortable during 5th year when she was running around singing 'Weasley is my King'. However, her actions at the Department of Mysteries made him realize that there might be more hiding under that odd façade.

6th year, he noticed Luna's interesting commentaries during the Quidditch matches. She definitely made him smile. After his ill fated romance with Lavender and then a disastrous date with Hermione at the beginning of that summer, he ran into Luna again.

The first time he saw her that summer was an accident. He was walking through the woods that bordered the house, trying to escape the madness that was his mother planning a wedding. On a whim, he decided to walk down to the old creek that ran along the border of the Burrow and the Lovegood's property. Lost in thought, it was the sound of laughter and singing that pulled his head from the clouds. Through a break in the trees, he noticed a blond nymph singing and dancing in the clearing up ahead. He was unable to take his eyes away from the enchanting sight. There was something so alive, vital about what he was seeing. He wanted to grab the nymph and dance with her. Imagine his shock when the nymph turned and he saw Luna's face. He watched her for a few moments more before slipping away to return to the house – he didn't want to disturb her joyful dancing.

Several times during the summer, he had come across her in the kitchen of the Burrow. Sitting there, drinking tea while waiting patiently for his sister to appear. He would take advantage of this time and would sit down and actually talk to Luna. He found that once one got used to the occasionally odd remarks that she was actually a very bright girl who was a lot of fun to talk to. She tended to challenge him and make him think without yelling at him, like Hermione.

Once Ron had returned to school for his final year at Hogwarts, he would run into Luna periodically. She would find him on a walk around the lake or he would run across her in the library looking up one of her creatures. He came to really enjoy the time he spent with her and the two built a firm foundation of friendship.

It was a moonlit night not too long ago when Ron realized that he felt more than friendship for Luna. The two were out wandering around as Harry and Hermione were spending some quality time together. Ron took Luna outside where they meandered around the lake, talking about everything and nothing at the same time. He remembered the moment quite clearly – the moon broke through the clouds and Luna smiled up at her namesake. She laughed, a carefree and happy sound, and spread her arms out and twirled around in circles. She looked at him, grabbed his hands and twirled him with her. He couldn't help the laughter that escaped him and twirled with her until they tripped over a tree root. The two of them fell in an ungainly heap, Ron rolling so that he took the brunt of the impact with the ground and Luna landed on top of him. He looked up into her twinkling eyes, her cheeks flushed with the cold and reality struck him hard in the gut. Luna was beautiful and he didn't know why it took him so long to notice.

So that was it. Cupid struck him with his bow and Ron was a goner. That is what led him to the place he was in right now – trying to figure out how the get the courage to ask his friend to try and take their relationship to the next level – dating! He was scared because of his disaster with Hermione, what if this turned out the same way? Luna's best friend, Ron's own sister, was no help at all. When Ron approached her to get advice she wouldn't stop laughing long enough to help him out.

"I've got it!" Hermione's entrance caused Ron and Harry to jump. Ron smeared a line of glitter all over his Valentine and Harry's quill created a large blot in the parchment he was working on. Both looked at Hermione, knowing better than to say anything, and waited for her to tell them her idea.

"Alright, Ron, here's what we will do."

After Hermione's explanation, Ron jumped up and hugged her tightly.

"Hey, mate, that's my woman you are squeezing to death!" Harry smiled and leaned back on the couch, no heat evident in his words. "You need to get your own!"

"Sod off Harry", said Ron as he pulled back from the embrace. "Hermione, that's brilliant! Why would you waste all this effort on me? I thought I had the emotional depth of a drop of water or something like that? What made you help me do this?"

Hermione smiled and Ron and messed up his hair with careless affection. "Ronald. You may not be the brightest bulb in the bunch, but you are my best friend. I do love you very much and I really want this to work for you. Once you get to know Luna, she isn't as weird as she seems and well….." Hermione's voice got softer and a blush came to her cheeks as she looked at Harry though her lashes. "I just want everyone to be as happy as I am with Harry, is that okay?"

"Of course it is dear." Harry said, dutifully nodding his head.

Hermione beamed at him and jumped up. "I have a lot to do if we are going to pull this off. I'll see you both later." With a quick kiss on Harry's lips, she ran out of the room and up the stairs to her Head Girl's room.

Left behind her, Harry's nodding head started to fall forward and start hitting the table.

"Harry! Mate! What's wrong with you?" Ron grabbed Harry's head to stop him from hitting it anymore.

"Ron, I'm in deep trouble! How in the heck am I supposed to pull together something like that for Hermione's Valentine? There is no way I can top her idea!"

Ron slung an arm around Harry's shoulder and patted him awkwardly. "Don't worry Harry. We'll put our heads together and come up with something. Don't be so hard on yourself."

Harry looked at Ron and then groaned, "Voldemort just needs to come back and kill me now."

* * *

Luna sat lost in thought at the Ravenclaw table. She softly hummed 'Weasley is my King' under her breath as she picked at her food. Today was February 14th – Valentine's Day. Normally this would be like any other day of the week for her, however this Valentine's Day was shaping up to be different. Every day for the past week she had received something different.

It started off with a Valentine that said:

_Roses are Red,_

_Violets are Blue,_

_You may be Loony,_

_But I like you._

Next up was a gift of chocolate frogs with a note saying 'Sweets for a sweet girl'. The next day was sugar quills, and so the patterned followed.

Luna had a sneaking suspicion that Ronald was the one sending her these things, as he tended to blush every time she looked at him this week and the gifts all tended to center around food. However, he hadn't actually remembered to sign anything, so she didn't want to get her hopes up. She was very curious to see what today would bring though.

She was quite surprised when Hedwig delivered her a note as the other gifts had all been delivered by school owls.

_Dear Luna,_

_Please join me in my chambers tonight. I am to assist you in getting ready for your Valentine's Day surprise. I look forward to seeing you at 5 o'clock._

_Hermione_

At the bottom of the letter was a small post script:

_Luna – could you please come and see me before you meet with Hermione? Thank you!_

_Harry_

Luna closed the letter with a smile. It seemed that Ronald was the one behind her gifts if Harry and Hermione were involved. This should be most interesting, most interesting indeed. She couldn't wait to see what the evening brought.

* * *

At precisely 5 o'clock, Luna stood outside Hermione's Head Girl dorm. She knocked and the door was quickly opened by Hermione. Luna was a bit shocked when Hermione hugged her and grinned as she lead her into the room. She was further shocked by the streak of squealing red that attacked her in another hug.

Luna gently untangled herself from Ginny's enthusiastic embrace. "Well, this explains why Harry handed me two boxes instead of just one."

Hermione looked at her, slightly confused until Luna continued. "Harry would like me to deliver these to you ladies and I believe he has included a note to explain what he has planned."

Hermione took both the boxes from Luna and noticed that the bottom one was addressed to Ginny, so she passed it to the redhead. Finding a note on the top, Hermione ripped it open and started to read.

_Dearest Hermione,_

_I know that Ron really appreciates all that you are doing to help his date with Luna be perfect. However, it is Valentine's Day. In this box, you will find a dress that I picked up for you. I can only hope you like it. _

_If milady is willing to wear said garment, it is my deepest desire that she would then accompany me for her own Valentine's Day surprise. _

_Hopefully, everything you desire will be in the box. If you need anything, please call Dobby who will let me know. I look forward to seeing you soon, my love._

_I love you,_

_Harry_

_PS. The box for Ginny has similar contents and should have a note from Malfoy asking her to dress up for a surprise as well. _

Hermione couldn't contain the grin that broke out on her face, "Well, ladies – it looks like we have some work to do. Let's get to work, shall we?"

* * *

Two hours later, three very nervous young men paced in the common room waiting for their dates to arrive.

"What's taking them so long? What are they doing up there? Why aren't they down here yet? What if they changed their minds? What…"

Ron's ramblings were cut off quickly by Draco. "Really, Weasley, you can't rush perfection. Don't you know that? They are making themselves look beautiful. Though personally, I don't think you sister needs any help in that department."

"I don't need any help in what department, Draco?" At the sounds of Ginny's voice, all three boys attention turned to the stairway. Descending them was Ginny – quite beautiful in a strapless green dress that clung to her figure and highlighted her best features.

Draco quickly crossed to the bottom of the stairs to offer his arm to Ginny. "You don't need any help looking beautiful, Ginerva. You already have that going for you. You make that dress look divine."

Ginny smiled at the blond, "Flattery like that just might help you get lucky, Mr. Malfoy."

At that statement, Ron put his hands over his ears and started humming loudly, "I don't need to hear this. You're scarring my brain. Lalalalalala."

Ginny crossed the room to her brother and smacked him on the back of the head, "Don't be a stupid prat, Ronald."

Ron took his hands down from his ears and looked at his sister carefully. He leaned towards her and gave her a surprisingly gentle hug, stopping for a moment to hold her close and whisper in her ear. "You do look beautiful, Ginny. It's hard for me to realize that you are able to take care of yourself. You will always be my baby sister and I will always be here to look out for you."

Ginny stepped away from her brother with a small sniffle. "That was a compliment Ronald. I didn't think you knew how to give those!" She gave him a swift kiss on the cheek, whispering in his ear as well. "I love you too, even if you are a prat." With that, she crossed the room to join her date.

Harry walked over to Ginny and gave her a hug. "You do look beautiful, Ginny. Now, where are you hiding the other girls?"

Ginny smiled at the impatience in Harry's voice. "Hold on to your socks, Harry. Hermione is going to knock them off! Hermione! Come down will you?"

With that call, all attention turned back to the stairs, eagerly awaiting the next person down them.

The first thing that came into view was a pair ofcrimson high heels. Slowly, they descended to reveal Hermione. Beautiful attired in crimson, from the spaghetti straps downward, the fabric clung to her figure to her waist where it became a beautiful flowing skirt.

Hermione regally made her way down the stairs, pausing at the bottom to wink at Ginny. With that, she walked over to Harry and with a single finger, gently closed the jaw that had dropped when she appeared. She brushed a light kiss over his lips and smiled as he tried to deepen it. Pulling back, she gifted him with another smile. "Thank you Harry. The dress is perfect. I love it."

Harry smiled and her and pulled her in for a hug. Holding her close, he inhaled the scent that is pure Hermione. Smiling at her, he said, "Wow. You look – wow! You are beautiful, Hermione. I love you." He leaned in and brushed a soft kiss over her lips.

Ron walked over to the pair, smiling as he saw the love that was apparent between them. "Hey you two, get a room, will ya?"

Harry stuck his tongue out at his best friend. "You're just jealous, Ron."

Ron reached out and grabbed Hermione's hand. With a small tug, he spun her into his arms and kissed her soundly on the cheek. Smiling down at his female best friend, he surprised her by dropping her into a dip. "Hermione, you look great!"

She laughed at his dip and giggled even more when he brought her up. "Thanks, Ron. You don't look so bad yourself. However, you better save some of that suaveness for the lady waiting upstairs for you. She looks stunning!"

Ron gave Hermione's hand to Harry and gave her a final kiss on the cheek. "Thank you Hermione, for everything."

She beamed at him. "Thank you Ron. Now it's your turn. I hope you are ready for this."

Ron took a deep breath and turned toward the stairs and Hermione called for Luna to come down the stairs.

* * *

To say she was nervous was an understatement. Luna felt like bi-winged horckle sporks were set loose in her stomach. Taking a deep breath, she threw back her shoulders and straightened her back like Ginny told her to do and began to descend the stairs.

At the bottom of the stairs, Ron took a deep breath and turned back to face the staircase. He didn't know why he was so nervous. It was just Luna. Actually, that might be where the problem lay. He didn't know how to deal with all the new emotions he felt for her and he didn't know what he might do or say. He only hoped he didn't offend her.

Luna slowly descended the stairs. Slowly she made her way down, carefully not to trip on the long dress she was wearing. As she continued to descend, she could only hope that Ronald would approve of the dress that Hermione and Ginny got for her. Luna felt beautiful for once wearing a flowing cream creation that was floor length, with a slight train to it. She paused, taking another deep breath before turning the corner to the last bit of stairs.

Ron passed nervous and quickly moved on to scared! What if he did something wrong? What if he made her cry? What was he going to say? Hermione's whispered "Ron pay attention!" made him turn his gaze back to the staircase. There he saw Luna slowly come into view. First thing he noticed was she was wearing some pretty cream thing. His eyes continued to wander up finally landing on her face. She was positively glowing – she could easily light the room, like her namesake. Her hair was pulled back and then charmed to fall in a ton of curls. Her skin and her hair were charmed with a dusting of glitter, making her sparkle every way she turned. Ron could do nothing but stand there and stare at her – she was perfect.

Hermione and Ginny smiled at Luna and Harry came forward to help her down the last couple of stairs. "Luna," he said, "You look beautiful today. If I wasn't afraid of Hermione getting jealous, I would have to say you look like an angel." He bowed to her in a silly overly dramatic gesture. "Thank you for your assistance tonight as well. Hermione and Ginny look fabulous."

Luna grinned at Harry and laughed at his silliness. "Harry, all I did was give them the dresses that you and Draco sent and they did most of the work themselves. However, I am glad you like them, they are both beautiful tonight."

Draco spoke up from his spot at Ginny's side. "Yeah, thanks Loony, I mean, Luna. I do appreciate it. And Scarhead's right, you do look great tonight."

Ginny promptly smacked him. Luna laughed at this and thanked him before turning to the remaining man in the room. She seemed to glide as she approached him.

"Well, Ronald? Will I do?"

Ron tried to speak and found that he couldn't get the words to come out. He swallowed and tried again, "Luna… you look… wow. I mean, wow! You are so… wow." Luna giggled at his expression and his words as he tried to continue. "You look beautiful. Will you do me the honor of allowing me to escort you this evening?"

Luna blushed and nodded.

He walked over to her, looping her hands through his. Smiling down at her, he led her to the portrait hole and out the door.

Harry and Hermione grinned at each other. Harry turned to her and kissing her soundly on the lips. "You wrote out what he was supposed to say, didn't you?"

Hermione looked up at him innocently, "Me? You think that I would do something like that? I don't know what you are talking about." Hermione giggled. "Okay, maybe I did write out some things for him to say, but he came up with that all on his own. I think that they may just have a great date after all."

Harry leaned down and brushed a light kiss on her nose. "Good. Now, I believe we have a date of our own to go on." With a smile, they headed for the door – making their way off to Harry's surprise date.

The portrait closed behind them, leaving only a blond man and a redhead who were snogging passionately on the couch.

* * *

Ron led the two of them to a little used section of the castle. Giving the password to a portrait in the hall, Luna found herself in another tunnel leading to a small garden that was part of the outside grounds.

The area was lit with a soft, golden glow that was given off from the hundred of candles floating around the area. Standing in the center was a white gazebo that was covered with hundreds of flowers, making it seem like something out of a fairy tale.

Ron led Luna into the gazebo and turned her to face him. He gently cupped her cheek in his palm. He smiled as he spoke, "Luna, you truly are beautiful. Thank you for agreeing to come with me tonight."

She smiled up at him as she closed her eyes and cupped his hand with hers. "Thank you for asking me to come, Ronald."

Ron pulled back from her and did a polished rendition of the bow that Harry gave her earlier. "May I have the honor of this dance, m'lady?"

She looked at him in surprise, "But there's no music."

Ron smiled at her, "So? When have you ever needed music before?"

With a small smile, Luna thought about it and realized that he was right. She took the hand he held out for her and flowed into his arms like she was made for them.

Ron gathered Luna close to him and began to sway softly in the silence. Luna laid her head on Ron's shoulder and swayed with him. They jumped slightly when the music started.

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful_

_Stop me and steal my breath_

Ron laughed, "Hermione."

Luna smiled up at him. That's all he had to say.

_And emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky_

_Never revealing their depth_

_Tell me that we belong together_

Luna pulled back a bit, so that she could see Ronald's face.

"Ronald, I want you to know that I have come to cherish our friendship. I think you have too. So, please don't be offended when I ask, why all of this?"

_Dress it up with the trappings of love_

_I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips_

_Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_

_I'll Be your cryin' shoulder_

_I'll Be loves suicide_

_I'll Be better when I'm older_

_I'll Be the greatest fan of your life_

Ron was silent for a minute, trying to compose a decent answer in his head.

"Luna, you know that I am rubbish when it comes to telling people what I feel, but I'll try. I do cherish our friendship. It means the world to me. You came into my life at a time when I was lost and confused. As funny as it sounds, you grounded me. Our talks gave me something to look forward to, and I felt like I could tell you anything."

_And rain falls angry on the tin roof_

_As we lie awake in my bed_

_You're My Survival, You're My Living Proof_

_My love is alive and not dead_

"It seems that all my life I have been looking for something to make me special. With so many brothers, I seemed to blend in and never stand out. Then I became friends with Harry and I was still in the shadows. I realized something during the time I spent with you. When I was with you, I felt special, I felt calm, I felt peaceful. It's like… well, it's like when I was with you, I was where I was supposed to be. Does that even make sense?"

_Tell me that we belong together_

_Dress it up with the trappings of love_

_I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips_

_Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_

Luna opened her mouth to answer him, however, he continued talking.

"Luna, I feel that getting to know you, really know you – not the spacey girl everyone thinks you are, has been the best thing that ever happened to me. Each day we spent together I came to care for you more and more. Recently, I noticed that my thoughts and feelings began to change into something more than friendship, but I have been so afraid that I would lose you that I haven't wanted to act on it. Finally, I knew that I had to at least try. I know that you may not feel the same way, and that's okay. I will always be your friend."

_I'll Be your cryin' shoulder_

_I'll Be loves suicide_

_I'll Be better when I'm older_

_I'll Be the greatest fan of your life_

Luna finally brought her hand up to cover Ron's mouth to keep him from saying anything more. "Ronald, are you totally daft? I liked you forever! I was willing to settle for friendship if that was all you wanted from me. But like this song says – I've always been the greatest fan of your life. I think I always will be."

_And I've dropped out, I've burned up, I fought my way back from __the dead_

_Tuned in, turned on, remembered the things that you said_

Taking a deep breath, she continued. "Ronald, you are one of the few people who has seen the real me. You anchor me and ground me as well. Things haven't always gone smoothly in my life. You know that. That is why I escaped to my fantasy world so much. But with you, reality isn't such a bad place to be. I never dreamed that you could care about me as anything other a friend and the fact that you say you do means that all my wishes have come true."

_I'll Be your cryin' shoulder_

_I'll Be loves suicide_

_I'll Be better when I'm older_

_I'll Be the greatest fan of your life_

Ron smiled at her again, carefully brushing a loose tendril of hair behind her ear. "Luna Lovegood, you are the brightest light in my life. You show me the way when I'm lost and support me when the world feels like it is closing in. Will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

_I'll Be your cryin' shoulder_

_I'll Be loves suicide_

_I'll Be better when I'm older_

_I'll Be the greatest fan of your life_

Luna beamed. "Yes, Ronald Bilius Weasley, I will be your girlfriend. I thought you would never ask!"

_The greatest fan of your life._

Ron leaned down and softly brushed his lips against hers, smiling as she kissed him back. It looks like things were going to be just fine.


End file.
